


La noche previa

by NathaliaCR



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Relación establecida, Wedding Rings, anillos de boda, previo a la boda
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathaliaCR/pseuds/NathaliaCR
Summary: Viktor y Yuri decidieron pasar tres noches separados antes de la boda, sin embargo, en la noche previa no pudieron evitar reunirse.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	La noche previa

**VIKTOR Y CHRIS**

Chris entró a la habitación de su amigo, cabizbajo y algo conmocionado. Recién, en ese entonces, comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Nunca le había tomado mayor peso a las palabras de Viktor. Pero, a horas del momento que parecía ser el más importante en la vida del ruso, Chris se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo realmente se iba a casar y eso era una completa locura.

Jamás dudo que ellos se amarán. Por Dios, él nunca había logrado ver a Viktor tan feliz como lo era con Yuri, pero, aun así, no podía creer que uno de los ex solteros más codiciados fuera a casarse. Era su mejor amigo y lo conocía bien, sabía que Viktor jamás había sido el tipo de persona que gustara de comprometerse, buscaba, más bien, labios sin saber el nombre del dueño y caricias frías con las cuales podía regocijarse durante las noches.

No le sorprendió en lo absoluto que, al entrar a la habitación, encontrara a Viktor mirando su anillo con cariño y ternura. No parecía estar dudando. Ni siquiera parecía nervioso. Por eso, luego de recostar su cuerpo sobre las mantas que cubrían aquella cama tamaño matrimonial, preguntó sin dudarlo demasiado:

—¿Estás seguro, Viktor?

—Siempre estoy seguro cuando si se trata de estar con Yuri.

El ruso lo miró, con un sonrisa en sus labios.

—Me sorprende que ni siquiera estés dudando —dijo el suizo, mirando sus uñas.

—¿Por qué debería dudar?

—No he conocido matrimonio que dure para siempre —respondió con simpleza. Estaba siendo completamente directo.

Viktor no pareció meditar demasiado su respuesta. Simplemente las palabras fluyeron de manera rápida por sus labios:

—Conocí a Yuri en situaciones peculiares. Él jamás pretendió ser otra persona para conquistarme. Él se frustró, lloró, enfureció y gritó. —Miró su anillo por un tiempo prolongado—. Los matrimonios suelen fallar porque, mientras son simples novios, pretenden ser lo que la otra persona quiere que sea; no muestran lo malo, solo enseñan el lado lindo y perfecto. Yuri no hizo eso. Yuri... fue simplemente Yuri. Me enamoré de él, con todas sus virtudes y defectos.

Chris no supo que responder entonces. Las palabras que tenía en mente no parecían tener sentido ante aquella confesión. Por lo que, luego de un corto silencio, el ruso continuó hablando.

—Puede que esto no sea para siempre, puede que, en algún momento, terminemos. No puedo cerrar las posibilidades, pero jamás será un error. Nos amamos. Yuri me ha mostrado una parte de mí que no conocía. Me enseñó a amar y eso _no puede_ ser un error.

Chris, conforme con aquella respuesta, se sintió feliz por su amigo. Sabía que aquellos ojos ahora brillaban con verdadera felicidad. Podía sentir su sinceridad; ya no ocultaba aquella soledad latente en una máscara y no cargaba los dolores sobre su espalda. Parecía estar tranquilo y realmente feliz.

—Les deseo lo mejor —sonrió Chris.

**YURI Y MINAKO**

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Yuri?

Minako. La voz de su amiga, profesora y consejera resonó suavemente en su oído. Ambos habían estado bebiendo algunas copas antes de ir a dormir.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy —dijo Yuri, suavemente.

Se sirvió un poco más de vino. Era un vino francés que Viktor le había regalado a su tan preciado novio antes de la boda, añadiendo una nota que, con una caligrafía perfecta, decía: _“Relájate esta noche. Mañana será un día inolvidable. Te amo.”_ y bueno, a pesar de que era su regalo, Minako se había bebido casi todo, pero no la culpaba. Era Minako. Después de todo, sin ella jamás habría sido capaz de conocer a Viktor.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no fallará? —preguntó la mujer—. Ambos aún son muy jóvenes, es tu primera relación, puede que... solo estés encantado con Viktor.

—Nos conocemos hace mucho. Casi dos años. Tuve tiempo para desencantarme de él —sonrió, moviendo la copa—. No puedo decir con certeza de que esto no fallará, pero por ahora estoy seguro que quiero estar con él.

Minako bebió un nuevo sorbo y miró el anillo que su ex alumno tenía en su dedo anular. Un anillo demasiado simple para su gusto, era de oro, sin ningún tipo de piedra preciosa incrustada, sin embargo, tanto Viktor como Yuri parecía encantarles.

—Viktor es como un sueño —murmuró Yuri, avergonzado—. Estoy tan enamorado. Cada vez que lo pienso me vuelvo un idiota cursi.

—Todos son idiotas cursis cuando se enamoran —Minako alzó una de sus cejas perfiladas.

Yuri apoyó los codos sobre la barra y quedó observando el líquido oscuro que había en su copa. Frunció sus labios con cuidado y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

—En mi primer día en San Petersburgo, me había quedado dormido más tiempo de lo normal. Viktor me esperaba junto a Yurio en una esquina de una calle cerca de su apartamento. —Lamió sus labios delicadamente—. Corrí hasta ellos, sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza y el frío de la mañana entumirme la nariz. Entonces lo vi sonreír y... simplemente lo supe.

—¿Qué supiste?

—Lo mucho que lo amo.

**VIKTOR Y YURI**

Yuri se encontraba sentado en unos bancos de la vereda, contemplando el mar en medio de la noche. El sonido de las olas chocando contra la orilla tranquilizaba su corazón palpitante mientras recordaba con cuidado aquella noche junto a Viktor en Barcelona, cuando simplemente se miraron con ternura y se abrazaron al otro; esa noche en donde Yuri le dijo que acabaran con todo y luego, se arrepintió terriblemente. No entendía qué había pasado por su cabeza en aquel momento. Después de tanto, simplemente, el pensamiento de no estar con Viktor le dolía.

—Dicen que es mala suerte verse antes de la boda, Yuri —sintió una voz hablar a unos metros de distancia. Viktor estaba parado a su lado diestro, con una sonrisa completamente seductora en su rostro.

Yuri no lo pensó dos veces, se levantó del banco y abrazó al ruso con fuerza. Lo extrañaba. Habían tenido la estúpida idea de estar separados tres noches antes de la boda. Habían dicho que, de esa manera, en la noche de bodas estarían más ansioso de verse. Y claro, Yuri estaba ansioso, pero esa noche deseaba sentir los brazos de Viktor rodearlo, aunque sea por unos cortos minutos. Sabía que al día siguiente el ruso sería solamente suyo.

—No podía estar sin verte —murmuró con delicadeza, mientras alzaba levemente su mirada, en busca de los labios de Viktor.

—Te extrañé, amor —dijo Viktor, antes de besarlo.

Fue un beso corto, cariñoso y totalmente inofensivo. Ambos sonrieron y mantuvieron sus frentes pegadas por más tiempo del normal.

—Mañana estaremos oficialmente casados —dijo Viktor.

—Lo sé. Es una locura —rio el japonés—. Hace dos años apenas sabías de mi existencia.

—Claro que lo sabía. ¿Crees que eres alguien fácil de olvidar? Después del banquete me la pasé pensando en ti —respondió, en una mezcla extraña de diversión e indignación—. Tú eras el que me ignoraba.

—Entonces, hace un año yo creía que a penas sabías de mi existencia y pegaba millones de póster con tu rostro en mi oscura habitación.

— _Wow_ , bastante sincero. ¿Estás borracho?

—Solo bebí un poco del vino francés que me regalaste —sonrió—. Minako se lo terminó bebiendo sola.

Viktor contempló el rostro de su novio y tomó su mano con delicadeza. Acarició con cuidado el anillo que apretaba suavemente su dedo anular. Era perfecto. Aquel chico de ojos rasgados y lentes cuadrados era perfecto por completo. No podía evitar querer besarlo una y otra vez.

—¿Cuándo fue que te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de mí? —preguntó Yuri, de pronto.

Viktor buscó el momento. Lo tenía claro desde el principio. Se había sentido extraño aquel día, justamente cuando sus ganas de regresar al patinaje como competidor habían crecido de manera potente. Yuri estaba intranquilo, ansioso y preocupado. Eros no había salido como lo deseaba. En presentaciones anteriores lo había hecho mucho mejor, todos lo sabían. Yuri no había podido dar todo sobre la pista, el programa de pronto se había vuelto demasiado exigente y largo. _Estrés de la final_ , decían todos. La presión lo estaba matando una vez más. Sin embargo, Viktor no dejaría que Yuri sucumbiera nuevamente ante los malos pensamientos.

Lo abrazó al terminar el día, antes de irse al hotel, le dio un fuerte abrazo. Yuri correspondió casi temblando y una sonrisa sincera marcada en su rostro, en una mezcla de emociones que no podía describir con facilidad. Viktor lo había sentido ese día. Había caído por Yuri, estaba malditamente enamorado de ese japonés. Sus sonrisas, su calor, sus caricias, sus labios, sus promesas... Todo de él le encantaba. No podía evitarlo. Yuri era real, simple e imperfecto; era todo lo que Viktor quería y necesitaba.

Por eso cuando acabó el día y Yuri pronunció aquellas hirientes palabras, Viktor no pudo soportarlo y estalló en lágrimas. Jamás había sido tan cruel y el ruso sabía con certeza que Yuri podía serlo bastante si se lo proponía. Y, en ese momento, su egoísmo parecía sobrepasar lo que Viktor esperaba.

 _“Acabemos con esto tras la final”,_ había dicho el japonés, iniciando los momentos más crueles que tuvieron que atravesar como entrenador y pupilo. Luego de aquello, se reunieron en la playa y se abrazaron, sabiendo que, posiblemente, sería su última noche juntos.

Pero no fue así, porque meses después estuvieron abrazados a luz de la luna, en la ciudad natal de Yuri, esperando con ansias que las horas pasaran rápidas para que el tan deseado momento llegara a ellos.

Viktor le dijo todo con claridad, no omitió ni un solo momento. Incluso sus sentimientos se vieron plasmados en las suaves palabras que con esmero y cariño fueron dichas por sus finos labios. Y Yuri, una vez más, sentía que se enamoraba de aquel ruso.

—Te amo —murmuró Yuri, una vez que Viktor terminó de hablar.

—También te amo, Yuri —sonrió.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta obra la subí por el 2017 en mi cuenta de Wattpad. La encontré por mera casualidad entre archivos viejos. La leí y me puse muy fluff. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado <3


End file.
